Texting For His Life
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Bruce isn't anwsering Tony's texts, but someone else is. Sucky title and summary I know. Science Bros and Frost Iron if you squint. Complete for now unless I decide other wise.


**Wow it's been a long time since I've been on here. I'm really sorry about that guys. I'm going to start getting back into the habit of writing Fanfiction again. Starting with this. It's based of a text post I posted on tumblr today and I wanted to go a bit more into detail with it. It's going to be a one-shot for now until I figure out what to do with it. It's got Science Bros and Frost Iron if you squint.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**_Bruce, where the hell are you man? - TS_**

Tony had texted that a hour ago with no responce. That was werid. Bruce normally texted back right away. It had been almost two year afters the New York City attack and things had been peaceful for the most part. A good chunk of the first year was spent trying to convince Bruce to come stay at the Tower. Finally, after months of being pestered, the physist agreed. Figuring the brunette was meditating or some shit like that, the billionaire texted him again.

**_Bruce~ answer your damn texts - TS_**

A half hour later, Tony sat glaring at his phone which resided on his work bench by his unfinished repulser ray. He had taken it apart and began putting it back together in hopes of distracting himself. No such luck. Tony was not a pactient man to begin with, now he was down right irratated. Growling in frustration he grabbed the iPhone and began angerily punching in the letters. It was a really good thing he reconstructed it to have the durablitity of a fucking Nokia.

_**Alright Brucey, this isn't funny anymore. - TS**_

Another hour past. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Tony wasn't usually one to worry but Bruce always, _always_, answered by the third text. Even if he was busy. There was this nagging pit in his stomach as he typed in the letters to the next text.

_**Banner, I would swear to God if I wasn't an aethist, where the fuck are you?! - TS**_

This time only a couple minutes, the knot in his stomach loosened only to tighten back up again.

_**I'm sorry Mr. Stark, I'm afraid the good doctor is...indisposed at the moment... - LL**_

_LL...?_ Tony thought looking at the screen and the changed signature. Who the hell was 'LL' and why did they have Bruce's phone?

_**What- who the fuck is this? Where's Banner? - TS**_

Again the wait was only a few minutes long, and this time it was enough to make the great Tony Stark pale.

_**I'm hurt Mr. Stark, I was hoping you would recongize my use of proper language. To my understanding you are supposed to be a little more intelligent than the rest of these Midgardians. Hm. Pity. Then again I suppose I shouldn't expect much from you creatures. -LL**_

Oh, fuck.

_**...-TS**_

_**You son of a bitch - TS**_

_**I assure you Mr. Stark, my mother was not a dog. - LL**_

_**It's an expression smartass, what have you done to Bruce?! - TS**_

_**It's not a good feeling when someone takes away something away from you, is it Mr. Stark? Something you worked hard to keep safe and protect. Something **_precious_** to you? - LL**_

Tony growled. Why did Norse Gods have to be so damn cryptic?!

_**What. Have. You. Done. With. Bruce?! - TS**_

_**Do all Midgardian minds work in circles? I would assume so. However, I am...borrowing Dr. Banner for now. I'll return him when I'm finished. Though I can't promise he'll be unharmed, or even breathing for that matter. - LL**_

If he didn't have the Arc Reactor to keep it going, his hert would have stopped.

_**I swear, if you do anything to Bruce I'll...- TS**_

He couldn't even finish the threat. He couldn't thing straight. His mind was whirling. For a man who always had a plan and improvised when he didn't, a man that thrived on sass and snark, this was hell for him. The thought of loosing Bruce...it almost killed him. He'd lost to many people in his life that he cared about. His mom, Pepper...not Bruce too...he could take anything. Anything but that...

_**You'll what Mr. Stark? Kill me? You've tried that. You weren't the first and I highly doubt you will be the last. Also did you forget that I am able to travel between worlds? I would imagine it's harder to track someone that way. - LL**_

He could practically _feel _the smirk on the smug bastard's face.

_**...-TS**_

_**Are your hands trembling** **yet, Mr. Stark? I can tell they are. How does it feel to have your whole world, everything you worked so hard for, come crashing down into a pile of ash? - LL**_

He had him there. His hands _were _tembling. His whole body wracked with anger and despration.

_**...What do you want...? - TS**_

That lame text was all he could manage. With Loki's last reply, his stomach dropped.

_** Sweet revenge, Mr. Stark. And I intend on having it. -LL**_

**And now I end this (more than likely) one-shot with a cliff hanger. I apologize for the usual! Please review~! I want to see what you guys think! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
